


The Royals - Tale Three.

by mellineblanc



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellineblanc/pseuds/mellineblanc
Summary: A small account of their married life and interaction with their children after a little over 15 years of marriage.





	The Royals - Tale Three.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling mistakes and translation.

I hung up the call and sighed straightening the sleeves of my shirt, lifting to my elbow. I skirted the table to sit in my chair, but a strange noise coming from one of the sides of the office caught my attention. For a second I was frightened, but the security guards at my door were too quiet to be a threat or something of the kind. I walked following the noise, which became more louder and then became laughter. And I couldn’t believe what I saw when I reached the balcony and pushed back the white curtain.

\- What are you three doing here? - I asked looking at Mary, Marco, and Harry laughing at some hilarious joke strangely hidden in the corner of my office balcony.

\- Shhh .... dad. - Mary asked looking at me strangely. - We're running from the devil.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

\- What devil?

\- You did not know? Grandma came to spend the week here. She has just arrived. - Harry answered and peered into the garden through the cracks in the concrete railing.

\- Bad news, dude. – Mary said.

\- It's not Grandma, Harry. It is Your Majesty, The Queen Mother. - Mary corrected, and the three of them laughed.

\- Your Majesty, the Dowager Queen. - Marco suggested and they laughed even more.

\- That could create a civil war in the country.

Mother never accept being call by 'grandma' and the children had - officially - made this a big joke. They are terrible.

\- Running away from your grandmother won’t help. Face it, say hello and then you can go to your rooms or do whatever kids like you do. – I couldn’t agree with that.

But who could I deceive? I always ran away from the Grand Duchess when she visited us in the palace and mom always force me to be with her. But Wilhelmina is a more understanding mother than my mom was.

\- Don’t be so boring, Dad. Sit down here with us. - Mary said turning her daring eyes to me. I put my eyes in slits and made a face. - What? Are you too king to sit on the floor?

\- I don’t know if I appreciate your tone, young woman.

\- I'm your smarter daughter, and you're very proud of that. - She nodded and I shook my head in resignation.

I took two steps back to get a glass of whiskey and found the box of sweets on the glass shelf below. I sat between Harry and Marco and opened the box in the middle of the small wheel we made in the tight space.

\- So this is where the king hides the treasure. - Marco sighed, picking out three chocolates at a time and I caressed his smooth black hair, watching my children wolfing down their candy.

A father has his secrets and tricks, of course.

\- Edward called earlier, Dad. He and Mom are coming back this morning. She wants to make some final adjustments to the ball tomorrow. - Harry said absently. - I told him you're crying for mom come home.

Willow had gone with Edward to a UN event on feminism and gender awareness in Switzerland. She was very active with these activities about gender equalities and Edward was quite supportive of it.

\- We 're fighting. - I said in disgust and they looked at each other.

\- Still that, father?

\- What? Married life is that.

Mary frowned and shrugged. I saw her get up and pick up a cushion on one of the couches to accommodate her head in my lap.

\- Can I take a sip of it? - She asked laughing.

\- You smartass. - I put my eyes in a crack and pressed her fine nose identical to his mother's.

\- How did you know it was Mom, Dad? - Marcus suddenly asked.

I tilted my head to the side and began to caress Mary’s hair watching her relaxing on the cold floor. If Wilhelmina saw it, she'd start saying the girl would get a cold, bacteria, or anything else that could lead to death.

\- Oh, Father, Marco has a crush in the Duke of Wellington's daughter. - Harry teased banging on his brother's shoulder and me and Mary laughed at his red face of shame.

Mary took my hand and placed the index finger on her eyebrows, she always liked some cuddle in her eyebrows since she was a baby. _My pretty girl_. Although she had a very bold tongue in responding to what she should not be and being very rebellious, she was my favorite. She knew that very well. I had a stronger friendship with Edward, but Mary has always been the most intelligent and smart of them all.

\- How did you meet Mama? What was the first impression? - She asked with her eyes closed.

I give her five minutes to sleep here and now. On the floor.

\- I met your mother when she still worked for the palace. - I started and smiled, lost in the memory of that day. - Your grandmother had her make a list of candidates for my possible future queens, and she was responsible for that. She approached me, with the request to ask some questions ... I thought it was to know my tastes or something.

I shrugged at last.

\- And what was it?

\- She was doing a test of the houses.

\- Houses?

\- Harry Potter, Mary. - Marco explained, and she nodded with her eyes still closed.

Strangely she was attentive to everything.

\- And what did you think of her?

I couldn’t understand why they were questioning that much, but I answered.

\- She was different. Of everything I've ever seen in my life. She was beautiful, very beautiful ... your mother has always been very beautiful, but she almost seems like an angel that day.

I smiled remembering the slightly reddish porcelain skin she still had. - She looked like an angel. So delicate and ... – I seek for a word - intelligent. And always knew exactly what to say. Fun. Very fun. It's good when you meet a woman who makes you laugh.

Mary had eyes open and attentive to me, as did the boys.

\- But she was working at the palace, and I was dating someone else at the time. We became friends only. - I scratched the tip of my nose and tried to remember what happened next. - Hm ... I think she gave me the list, full of names of aristocratic women, kindling added my current girlfriend's name, too. I was possessed with rage ... I wish I had seen her name there.

\- You finished with that girl because of mom?

I denied it.

\- No entirely. Things were not good with her anyway. The appearance of her mother in my life only made it clear that I should end up with her.

\- How did you approach her?

"I don’t know if this will help you with your girl, but I cut Kathryn's name and put your mother’s name at the top of the list and I gave it to her. I really wanted her. – I answered Marco.

He mouthed and shook his head indicating that this really wouldn’t help.

\- She rejected me. - I confessed to them with a grimace. That was still marked somehow, I could not deny. - Your mother always had a very strong romanticism. It wasn’t so different when she was younger. It was a very hard to make her accept having something with me.

\- And when did you ask her to marry you

I rolled my eyes and snorted. I already knew how they would react.

\- She said 'maybe'.

\- Maybe ... - Marco repeated and laughed again with his siblings.

I snorted once more and drank more of my whiskey. They gasped for laughing and at some point they stopped the joke.

\- Well, Dad, I hope someday to find a guy who talks about me like you do about Mommy. - Mary said thoughtfully.

She had made a paper ball with the packages of the chocolates and played to threw the ball with Harry.

\- I expect too. For all of you. What your mother and I have is very special. Very strong. She is...

\- Marco was just trying to get you reconcile with Mom, Dad. No need to get so excited. - Mary interrupted me with no patience and I put my eyes in crevice glancing at Marco, who had a mischievous smile on his face.

_These children._

_…_

 

Willow had a serious expression as she adjusted one of the medals in my uniform. I loved it when she wore that larger crown. And I wanted to kiss her delicate face so god damn much. I kept my smile aside watching her holding back.

\- Stop looking at me like that. - She asked and my smile increased.

She arrived at dawn and I pretended to be asleep. But I as awake waiting for her to arrive with Edward. Mary made me company playing chess and I shooed her from my room when I heard the helicopter warning her that her mother was arriving. She went to the patio, boldly receiving Willow and Edward. Wilhelmina hated when she saw the children awake very late.

I lay back on the bed under the blankets and only felt her kiss on my back as she lay down to sleep a few minutes later. She thought I was sleeping.

\- Did you miss me? - I asked.

\- She did, Dad. - Edward answered my question and Willow slapped the back of his neck.

\- Shit, Mom. – He coursed.

\- Watch your mouth, Edward! – She warned him.

One of the servants waved at me and we straightened up in front of the door.

\- His Majesty, King Robert. Her Majesty, Queen Wilhelmina.

\- Let's talk later. - I whispered in her ear still facing the door, waiting for it to be opened. - You look incredibly sexy in this red dress. - I looked at her reddened features after the daring comment and she put her lips between her teeth. - Your breasts are even more delicious with this cleavage, _babe_.

She sighed, a little breathless. _Point for me_.

\- Your Royal Highness, the Crown Prince. His Royal Highness, Princess Mary. - I turned my face back and waved to Edward who had his sister hooked on his arm.

He was a little nervous. We were promoting a ball with all the European leaders that night and Edward would be attending the first meeting between rulers. He would have voice and active participation. I thought it a good way to start preparing him.

\- Your Royal Highness, Prince Marco. His Royal Highness, Prince Harry.

The doors opened and we walked towards our guests. We went down the grand staircases beckoning to them all, and then joined the others in the Great Hall.

...

\- How did Edward go? - Willow asked as I tapped my right elbow on the table beside her.

\- He was a bit nervous at first, but he managed well. He needs to work more on his oratory. - I explained and stole a kiss from her. I was almost rejected. – Don’t be a bitch, it's just a gentle kiss.

\- You said I was old.

I rolled my eyes as I waved to the waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne similar to hers. She wasn’t even looking at me, kept her eyes on the guests, completely ignoring me.

\- I told you you're over 40. That's all.

She shook her head. - No. You spoke with mockery.

\- My God, woman, do you want me to say you're 25 again? All right, honey, you're 25.

\- Do not come back with your sarcasm, Robert.

\- It's just an age, Wilhelmina. - I hissed.

\- It doesn’t matter.

She had taken Mary's thing to say this "doesn’t matter" when she was without argument. It sucked.

\- It's all right. - I whispered and them kissed her delicate shoulder.

I didn’t care if we had the guests watching us or not. - Hm ... - I called her attention to me - I missed you so much.

She bit her lip and could not resist. She was smiling. _That’s it, babe._

\- You did? - She asked.

\- So much, babe.

I kissed her cheek softly and smelled her scent of talc and lavender. - Beautiful. - I whispered in her ear. - Come with me.

I put our glasses on the table and pulled her by the hand. I shoved her into the first room and ordered the servants that we weren’t interrupted. I stuck my tongue into her mouth and I welcomed her longing groan for our kisses. I thrust her little body into the wall and I lowered my kisses down her neck. I was already fucking excited, I spent the whole night imagining those wonderful breasts coming out through the cheeky neckline and surrounded by my lips.

I've done what I've wanted since I saw her in that red piece and I covered her mouth with one hand so she would not groan too loud.

\- Robert, quick.

She was as thirsty as I was. I looked for the first table and put her back to me. In a fast moving I put her long dress up her waist and opened the zipper of my pants, just taking my penis out and penetrating her with only one push.

\- Fuck. - I gasped with pleasure as I felt her warmth and watched the beautiful combination in front of me.

Willow, red dress, diamond crown, soft ass and guttural groans. _My queen._


End file.
